


Because Jang Yijeong is Stress-Relieving

by 36degreecelcius



Category: kyungjeong
Genre: Hisstory, History, M/M, Oneshot, Storia - Freeform, kyungjeong - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36degreecelcius/pseuds/36degreecelcius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When stressed out, Kyungil cannot ask more than the boy's presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Jang Yijeong is Stress-Relieving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey English's not my native language so, sorry in advance :p  
> And I love History.

The sound of the swung-opened wooden door echoes in the apartment, followed by the heavy footsteps of History’s leader Song Kyungil making his entrance and promptly takes off his boots, tosses them away, and almost hit the beautiful house plants in the conner. He really is NOT in a good mood. Partly because of the heavy rain that had been showering outside for hours, which have made his walk-home one of the worst, and now he’s soaked like a wetted sponge, and also because it’s been a complete shitty day; the leader had been talking, discussing, arguing, thankfully not fighting, with the producers and directors all-day about almost everything involving History, and they haven’t even come to any single satisfying result yet. Adding the fact that because of this business, he wasn’t able to join others for IU’s concert in the passed evening, Kyungil is now not the dream-like gentleman he’s always been, but rather the gigantic, moody bear-man who’d slap the shit out of anyone who’d dare to annoy him.

  
Well, except the only soul Kyungil finds himself making an exception for, because he somehow finds the boy rather stress-relieving than annoying, and for a bad day like this, he knows that having Jang Yijeong in his company would at least help lighten up his mood.

  
“Yijeong!” His voice sounded almost like a roar. If there is any other residents sharing rooms with them in this building he would have caused a series of complaints considering it’s already nine in the evening, although the leader is not in the mood to be considerate anyway. Kyungil lets out a heavy sigh, taking a look around to make sure his maknae isn’t trying to do something stupid, like playing hide and seek at this kind of time, before entering the living room and throws his backpack onto the sofa, not even caring to pick up his stuff that fell off and down to the floor.

  
“Jang Yijeong!” He called again; no response, which makes Kyungil even more frustrated. The leader searches the living room, goes into the kitchen, then the bathroom, all the bedrooms, even to Yijeong’s personal studio, calling the maknae’s and other members’ names along the way; but silence is the only answer he got. Not a single sign of the others or even a single clue of where they might be.

  
“The heck?” Kyungil closes the last door, confused that there is no one in this apartment at all, and after another round of searching, the leader gives up and makes his way back to the living room, then drops himself on the sofa. ’The concert should’ve ended by now,’ he thought, folding his arms and resting on the soft cushions, ‘it started at six…shouldn’t be later than eight but…’

He looks at the clock: quarter past nine, and yet nobody’s here.

  
“…Fuck it then.” Frustrated, but already too exhausted to think or do anything anymore, Kyungil decides to just let things be and assumes that others will be back somehow, before quickly falling into a deep sleep.

  
.  
.  
.

  
“…Hyung?” A familiar voice, followed by a touch on his still-soaked shoulder wakes him up. Kyungil slowly opens his eyes, and notices a blurry presence of the boy who has been calling him standing by his side. The leader lets out an “hmmm…,” in respond, dizzy and still not fully awake, and he feels a strange ache in his head, his body sores and feels like it weights a ton.

  
“Kyungil-hyung, wake up! You can’t sleep with your clothes soaked like this!” The voice insists, “you’ll catch a cold, you know,” then he places a hand on his forehead, “oh, actually, you’ve already caught one.”

  
“…I’m fine…” he argues, but even Kyungil himself notices a change in his own voice.

  
“See? You really sound like you’re sick. Hyung, at least get up and change!”

  
“…”

  
“Kyungil-hyung!”

  
“…”

  
“…Fine, I’ll wait for others and we’ll take you to your bedro—,” but before Jang Yijeong could finish his sentence, a strong grab pulls him down, and the brunette finds himself in the leader’s arms, his face rested on the older’s collar bones. Yijeong looks up, a bit confused by the other’s sudden action but slowly hugs his hyung back, although it’s a bit awkward considering the size of the sofa and their current position.

  
Kyungil buries his face into the boy’s soft brown hair, feeling warm and relaxed despite his clothes and the stressful day he’s been through. A short moment of silence falls between the two, but it’s the most peaceful moment Kyungil had had today. For him, Jang Yijeong somehow possesses this relaxing/refreshing quality that Kyungil has never found in anybody, and which he will never cease to enjoy.

  
“Hyung, what’s wrong?”

  
“…Where have you been?”

  
Yijeong tilts his head. “Of course, IU’s concert. We were invited as her guests, remember?”

  
“I know. But what took you so long?”

  
“Oh…wait, how long have you been here, hyung? I mean we finished at…”

  
“Eight?”

  
“Well, actually eight thirty ‘cause the schedule’s a bit late,” the younger explains, “and then there’s also a huge, HUGE, traffic jam because of the downpour, but then we thought that you’d probably be tired and hungry because of your meeting today so we stopped by the supermarket to buy you something to eat.”

  
“…Oh.”

  
The brunette gets up from his hyung’s arms and sits on the sofa, then points at their dining table, “there, see? We got you your favourite Kim-bab too.”

  
The leader raises his eyebrows, a bit surprised at his members’ unexpected concern…well, it’s expected, but to be honest, he’d thought they would come home right after the concert considering their meeting (‘another’ meeting, for Kyungil) with their producers tomorrow morning. “Where are the others?”

  
“They’re still at the market when I left,” the younger replies, “Dokyun-hyung said he’ll make us sandwiches tomorrow ‘cause we might not have time for a proper meal.” Kyungil nods, leaning his head towards Yijeong’s shoulder, “they were choosing the toppings, so I told them I’ll come back first, see if you’re already home,” he turns, and gives his hyung an Yijeong’s smile. “They’ll be back soon though, shouldn’t take that long…” And just as the brunette was saying, the two heard the sound of a car approaching, followed by Jaeho’s voice hooray-ing that they’re finally home, and then the footsteps going up the stairs.

  
“Oh? Speaking of the devils,” said the younger, making Kyungil chuckle while turning his face towards the door. The group’s maknae glances at him, seeing his hyung looking a lot better than he was a moment ago makes him feel relieved, and now that others are all back, to Yijeong it feels like the family is complete again.

  
“Well then,’ he finally stands up “how about I prepare you your fav dish!”

  
“Prepare?” Kyungil giggles at the other’s so-confident statement, “like, taking it out from the box and put it on a plate?”

  
“Hyung!” reacted Yijeong, now looking even more like a kid, “but at least I’s the one who brought it here for you!” The brunette turns and walks quickly to the kitchen, pretending to be angry, and Kyungil follows him, laughing at his maknae’s complete failed attempt at acting. There’s the sound of the apartment’s door opened, and the still-active Jaeho dashes in, with Dokyun and Sihyoung laughing from behind.


End file.
